Cam phasers for internal combustion engines are well known. The cam phaser includes a hydraulic valve which is connected torque proof with the cam shaft and which is provided for hydraulically loading a rotation phaser of the cam phaser. The cam phaser is indirectly connected with a crank shaft of the internal combustion engine so that an angular position of the crank shaft relative to the cam shaft is variable by loading the rotation phaser.
A cam phaser can be derived from the publication document DE 10 2010 018 202 A1 wherein the cam phaser includes a cam shaft adapter for axially connecting the cam phaser with a cam shaft. The cam shaft adapter is connected with the cam shaft in a form locking manner and clamped to a rotor of the cam phaser. This causes a high level of fabrication complexity and thus cost since the cam shaft adapter has to be configured to provide a clamping connection and a form locking connection.
It is further known to bond the cam shaft adapter with the rotor. It is also known to configure the adapter integrally in one piece together with the rotor.